100 Percabeth Drabbles
by isajade
Summary: Im doing the 100 prompt challenge for Percy and Annabeth. Some will be funny and some will be angst-y. I suck at summaries so please read and see for yourself haha :)
1. Beauty, Love, Dream

**Beauty**

Annabeth watched as Percy's chest rose and fell as he slept, the sound of his deep, even breathing calmed her. She couldn't help thinking that for a guy, Percy was beautiful. The moonlight shown through the open window, casting everything into ivory and black. A warm summer breeze gusted through the room, ruffling his hair so it flopped over his eyes. Annabeth felt an urge to reach over and fix his hair, but chose to sit on her hand instead. Percy shifted slightly in his sleep so he was facing her and let out a soft sigh. She stared at him for a moment, taking in the smooth curve of his cheek and the way his eyelashes fluttered while he was dreaming. She sighed, thinking there was no way she looked that beautiful while she was sleeping. Bobby and Matthew had once told her she looked like a dead cow with rabies. She wasn't sure she would go that far, but she knew she was far from beautiful.

Percy watched as Annabeth sat on the windowsill, the moonlight turning her hair from it's regular shade of blonde to white-blonde. She leaned against the window as if she was tired, and Percy couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. He closed his eyes as Annabeth turned and slipped into bed next to him. She rested her hand on top of his and he drifted off into a land where he was good enough for Annabeth Chase.

**Love**

Percy blames what happened on his inability to think something without blurting it out. You see, one hot summer day Percy and Annabeth were sitting by the lake, splashing their feet around after a particularly grueling archery class. Percy (being Percy) blurted out,

"I love you." Annabeth, who had been thinking about her designs for Olympus, said absentmindedly,

"What, Percy?"

"Uhh...nothing."

"No, tell me!" insisted Annabeth.

"Ilerboo," Percy coughed.

"What?"

"I love you," Percy mumbled.

"Speak up Percy, I can't hear you!"

"I said a dove flew," Percy said. Annabeth gave him a confused look. "Past us...like, you know, doves do. They fly." Annabeth gave him an even weirder look but dropped it. Later that day, they were walking along the beach when Percy decided it was now or never. "I love you," he said right when Annabeth said,

"Hey, did you see the dolphin? Oh sorry, what'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just...nothing."

"No really, what did you say?" Annabeth looked curious.

"I like you."

"Of course you like me, you idiot! We've been friends forever."

"No, I mean...I love you," Percy choked out.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Annabeth smiled. "Joking. Love you too, seaweed brain."

**Dream**

Spiders were swarming everywhere, weaving her into a silky cocoon. She couldn't breath. She tried to fight them but there were too many, scraping her face and swarming inside her mouth. Annabeth gasped, sitting up in the middle of the night. Her pajamas were drenched in sweat and her hair had come out of its ponytail.

"Percy," she whispered, shaking his shoulder. He didn't wake up, but let out a loud, pig-like snort. Annabeth laughed, and somehow the dream she'd had didn't seem so scary anymore.


	2. Haunted, Memory, Fragile

**Haunted**

Nico had never felt so alone. Not even when Bianca had died. Because then, he'd had friends to comfort him. Mainly Percy and Annabeth, even though he'd been mad at Percy. They were his only friends. But now, they were somewhere in Tartarus and Nico was alone. Percy was like a brother to him, one of the only people who had ever accepted him. And Annabeth...he'd always had a crush on her. But he knew she didn't like him that way. It haunted him, thinking that one day he might have to see their ghosts in the underworld.

"Well, at least if we die down here in Tartarus we'll get to see Beckendorf and Silena," Percy said morosely. It had always haunted him, knowing it was his fault Beckendorf had died. If he had taken the Greek fire instead of Beckendorf, he might still be alive.

"We're not going to die," Annabeth breathed, pulling Percy out of his thoughts. They pushed onwards.

**Memory**

"Let's take a breather," suggested Leo. "We could sit in the library." Percy, Hazel, and Leo plodded over to the library doors, which opened automatically. As they slouched in the padded chairs against the wall, Percy felt something tug at his brain. 'Annabeth would have liked this place,' he thought. She had always loved books, hadn't she? He remembered hugging her in between the shelves of the Athena cabin's library. For a moment he felt happy, but it faded as quickly as it came.

**Fragile**

*CRASH*

"Percy, what have you done now?" Annabeth yelled from the living room. Percy stared at the ceramic shards on the floor.

"I...uh..." he said. Annabeth jumped up and hurried into the kitchen. She groaned,

"You broke your moms favorite coffee cup? Nice."

"What should I do?" Percy panicked.

"We'll have to buy her a new one. Come on! She'll be back in an hour!" They raced down the stairs and took a cab to the mall. Unfortunately, it wasn't coffee cup season and they couldn't find any coffee cups...except one.

And that's the story of how Sally acquired a Snow White and the seven dwarfs coffee mug.


	3. Celebration, Secret, Promise

**Celebration**

Annabeth leaned against Percy, her eyelids drooping as she tried to fight off the impending yawn. He wrapped his arm around her supportively. In the other room, people began counting down.

"10, 9, 8,7..."Annabeth looked up meeting Percy's gaze. They locked eyes. "6, 5 4..." Percy's arms wrapped around her waist and Annabeth reached up to slide her arms around his neck. "3, 2..." In that moment they were surrounded by a mass of people, but all Percy comprehended was Annabeth standing in front of him. "1!" The crowd erupted into cheers and Annabeth leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

**Secret**

Rachel stared suspiciously at Annabeth and Percy, who were trying the cover their grins by coughing.

"What's up with you too?" She squinted at them. "You've been giving me weird looks all afternooon!"

"We're not up to anything," Percy said quickly. Annabeth elbowed him in the gut and was just about to give Rachel her much more convincing lie when Chiron cantered over and said,

"Percy, Annabeth, I need to speak to you about..." he glanced sideways at Rachel, "something."

"We'll see you later, Rachel," Annabeth said cheerily.

"Yeah," echoed Percy. "See ya later."

Rachel knew they were up to something. It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that today was her birthday, could it?

**Promise**

"I promise I'll be careful, mom," Percy said as Sally took the training wheels off of his bike for the first time.

"I promise I'll eat my vegetables, mom," pleaded Percy as he stared at a piece of chocolate cake on the countertop.

"I promise I'll be careful, mom," Percy reassured as he stood in the threshold of Sally's apartment after receiving her blessing to jump into the river Styx.

"I promise I'll never leave you again, Annabeth," Percy swore as he grasped her wrist, keeping her from falling into Tartarus.

"I promise to love you forever, Annabeth," Percy vowed as they stood under the alter.

"I promise I'll get up tomorrow night, Annabeth," groaned Percy as the baby's cries echoed through their house.


End file.
